


[Podfic] Bakcheios

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Bacchae - Euripides
Genre: Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: When I was a very small child my Aunt Semele was struck by lightning and died.





	[Podfic] Bakcheios

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bakcheios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141915) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



This is--well, it's almost a horror story, so mind the warning tags on the AO3 page above. It's a gloriously creepy and well-written bit of mythology. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/lqt8oa5d4zvotdjg4cvrefeptdvy0die). Length: 59 m 07 s.


End file.
